Nightmares at Malfoy Manor
by TheIncantatum
Summary: Scorpius thinks his father doesn't care about him anymore and because of this, he's having nightmares. Draco can't stand listening to his son suffer any longer and decides to find out what's really upsetting him. ONESHOT.


_I slowly walked downstairs in my pajamas, still half asleep, but the smell of mum's famous French toast was enough to wake me up. As I made my way towards the kitchen, I saw mum and dad standing in the middle of it. Mum's hands were folded across her chest and dad was running a hand through his hair. They were both angry. I stopped in the doorway, trying to catch a word they were saying, but dad looked over and mum stopped talking and put her arms at her sides. _

"_Morning, honey." She said, walking over and giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Hungry?" _

_I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. Dad came over and stood behind me, smiling softly. He ruffled my hair and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him for a while, until he became confused and turned his head towards the side._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Nothing." I mumbled and looked back down at the table. _

_I felt dad move his hand off my shoulder and I glanced up slightly. Just as mum was coming back from the kitchen with my breakfast, dad bumped into her, knocking the food onto the floor and onto her clothes. Mum had an angry look in her eyes and started yelling at dad, only I couldn't understand. I heard mum yell at dad lots of times: whether he was spending too much time with work or teaching me spells mum didn't approve of, I could always understand it. But this time, it sounded like gibberish. _

_I heard a growl, coming from dad and I watched in horror as he suddenly began transforming into monster. His hands became big, razor sharp claws that clenched into fists. His legs became long, sharp talons. His white-blonde hair disappeared, replacing it with sharp spikes that stuck out all over. His eyes became big, black pools of nothingness and his teeth were replaced by those of a piranha. Mum started changing, as well. Her fingers became long and blue, with sharp spines on the tips. Her legs were like thorn bushes with pricks sticking out all over the place. Her eyes were covered with black buttons and her teeth became vampire teeth. The two began fighting, using their monster features to their advantages._

_I whimpered, trying to move from my seat and run away. But I could move my facial features. It seemed like every other part of me was glued to the table. The two of them looked up at me and I felt tears start to form in my eyes as they made their way closer, their hands stretched out to me in horror. I kept trying to break the invisible seal, but nothing worked. As they inched closer, all I could do was scream and cry, hoping someone would hear me. _

Seven year old, Scorpius Malfoy woke up screaming. Beads of sweat were rolling down his forehead, making his platinum hair stick to his forehead. He was shaking, whimpering and crying. It wasn't the first time this nightmare had appeared. In fact, it had been recurring. He was getting tired of it, and so were his parents down the hall.

Draco Malfoy laid there with his eyes open, listening to the sound of his son thrashing and yelling in his sleep. It had been keeping him and Astoria up for the past weeks, but Astoria told him to stop worrying and forget about it. But how could he? His son was being plagued by nightmares and all he wanted was to be held in someone's arms. The screams and cries tore at Draco's heart. He couldn't let it go. Draco rolled over so he was facing Astoria, who was also awake due to their son's fear.

"Nightmares are healthy, Draco." Astoria reminded him, pushing a few strands hair out of his face.

"This often? This is the fourth time this week."

"He needs to learn to face things on his own."

"He's seven, Astoria! He's in there screaming for someone and you want to just ignore it?" Draco yelled, getting fed up with his wife's attitude. "There are times when a boy needs his father. Scorpius needs me right now. You can't stop me from protecting our son."

Astoria didn't respond. She bit her lip and rolled over, turning away from her husband. Draco sighed with frustration and kicked the blankets off of him. He slowly walked out of their bedroom, down the hallway and towards Scorpius' room. Even from down the hallway, Draco could hear his son whimpering. The sound tugged at Draco's heartstrings. He had heard people crying like this all the time and it never affected him as much as did right now. Hearing the sound come from his own son's mouth almost made Draco want to cry. It was filled so much terror and pain that a child should never have to go through.

Draco sighed and pushed open the door. He didn't bother to turn on the light because he could see perfectly well that Scorpius' knees were pulled up to his chest and his face was buried in his hands. Draco closed the door and slowly sat down on the edge of his bed. Scorpius didn't move at all.

"Scorpius?" Draco placed a hand on his son's knee. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare…" Scorpius muttered through his hands.

"Do you want to tell me about?"

Even in the dark, Draco could see Scorpius shaking his head. Draco climbed into Scorpius' bed, sitting next to him and pulling an arm around him. Scorpius was hesitant, but he lifted his head up to reveal his tear-streaked face and untidy hair. Scorpius rested his head against his father's chest and Draco held him tightly. Draco rubbed his back softly, which he knew was always a sign of comfort, but it seemed to make his son worse.

"You and mum were fighting… and then you turned into monsters." Scorpius managed to choke out between his sobs. "I tried to run away, but I couldn't." Another set of sobs shackled through the young boy. "You tried to hurt me."

Draco's heart nearly shattered at the last five words Scorpius muttered. _Does he really think that we would try to hurt him? _Draco thought to himself. He wanted to hug Scorpius tighter and tell him it wasn't true, but his son was pulling away. Draco let him go and watched him scoot over to the edge of the bed.

"I don't want you to hurt me, daddy." Scorpius sobbed.

Draco felt his eyes sting with tears at the weakness, fear and pleading in his son's voice.

"Scorpius, I will never hurt you." Draco reached for his son, but Scorpius moved out of his reach. Draco's heart ached to hold his son.

"Do you promise?"

"Scorpius, come here."

Scorpius was hesitant as he looked back up at his father. His face was painted with worry and sorrow for his son as he held his arms open to Scorpius. He slowly crawled back over to Draco, who pulled his son into his lap. Draco took Scorpius' face in his hands and wiped away a few of the tears flooding his face.

"Look at me."

And Scorpius did. He couldn't remember seeing has dad ever cry. Draco's normal piercing grey eyes were soft and gentle, filled to the brim with tears. Draco set his hands under Scorpius' chin.

"Do you really think I would hurt you?"

Scorpius shrugged and looked away. "I don't know."

"Look at me, Scorpius." Draco said, tilting his chin up. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I would never do a thing to hurt you. I love you more than anything else Do you understand?"

Scorpius nodded. Draco let go of Scorpius' face and Scorpius fell onto his father's chest, sobbing loudly. He was shaking and Draco held Scorpius tighter, trying to stop his own tears. He ran his fingers through his son's hair to comfort him and started humming softly, which immediately began to cease Scorpius' crying. After a few minutes, Scorpius' sobs had stopped, but he was still shaking. Draco sat up slowly. Scorpius pulled away and looked up at his father, wrapping his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Draco hugged him back, not wanting to let go and leave his son alone again.

"I love you, dad." Scorpius muttered into Draco's back.

Draco gripped his son tighter. "I love you, too, son."

Draco pulled away and kissed Scorpius' forehead. Scorpius looked up at his dad. "You're not leaving are you?"

"No." Draco smiled, pushing Scorpius' hair out of his face.

Scorpius climbed off his dad's lap and lay down in his bed. Draco stretched himself out as far as the small bed would offer and drew the blankets over him and his son. Scorpius leaned his head on Draco's chest, listening to his heartbeat, which always seemed to comfort him. Draco draped an arm around his son.

"Can you tell me a story?" Scorpius asked, looking up at his father.

"What kind of story?"

"Tell me about your first year at Hogwarts."

Draco closed his eyes. All the memories from 20 years ago came flooding back to his brain. He smiled and rested his head against Scorpius'. He had probably told this story a hundred times to Scorpius, but he loved it every time. Draco began the story as he always did, telling him about the train ride there and just seeing the magnificent castle in the distant. He always ended it with a laugh by saying 'that lousy Harry Potter always got the recognition… granted, I didn't do anything, but I think I deserved something.' Scorpius would always chuckle at his father's humor. But by the end of the story tonight, Draco didn't hear Scorpius' laughter and noticed his son was soundly sleeping away in his arms. Draco smiled, kissing the top of Scorpius' head and closing his eyes.

For the first time in weeks, Scorpius slept peacefully. All he needed to know was that his father cared about him.


End file.
